Bound to Darkness
by angieluvsBTR1515
Summary: The angels are desperate to keep Lucifer in hell along with at war with each other. Their only hope to destroying Lucifer has turned them down and escaped heaven, with no memory, thanks to Gabriel. Now Castiel must search for Azrael, the angel of death, and bring her back before time runs out, only problem she is now being protected by hunters, who also wonder what she is.


**Okay so this is a Supernatural/Big Time Rush crossover mainly. Most of the characters from supernatural will be on here. And as for any other characters I have an Intro on my youtube channel, since that's where I was going to originally update it. I will place the main parts on here and then any others are on my youtube channel. The username for my channel is still angieluvsBTR1515. ALSO this story will be Rated M!**

**Main Characters :**

**Crystal Reed – Angela Ryder **

**Kendall Schmidt – Kendall Roth**

**Chelsie Hightower – Genevieve "Gen" Singer**

**James Maslow – James Keller**

**Candice Accola – Krista Winchester**

**Alona Tal – Alice Harvelle**

**Ariana Grande – Ariana Lopez**

**Jensen Ackles – Dean Winchester**

**Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester**

**Misha Collins – Castiel**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or their portrayers, besides my name. **

Heaven is known to be the place where dreams come true; your most desires will come to life and the place of pure perfecting. Or so according to those that believe in God and his creations.

That is nothing compared to how it truly is. This so called _Heaven_ is a place of war, one that has been happening between the angels. Since God decided to leave the angels to fend for themselves, literally all hell broke loose. The fight for the next ruler of heaven began. In some ways, there no longer is a heaven.

But as time went on with the battle that seemed to be never ending, a new threat has come upon the angels, the release of Lucifer. An angel that had betrayed his own kind and fell for his hatred towards the humans and with his new bound release, it was inevitable that an apocalypse will begin and it would be the end of the human race. That was something the angels were not going let happen. They made an oath, and that oath would be kept.

Their only weapon to stop Lucifer had been Azrael, the angel of death. She had once been release before and it was said that she could end the life of all. But what the angels didn't understand was that she no longer wanted to be used for her God given powers. She wanted nothing to do with the war between her brothers and sisters. And so she turned to the one she could trust, Gabriel.

"I beg you brother. Please, send me away. I want no memory or any ties to this." Azrael begged Gabriel as they met in Heaven's Garden. The garden had been the one thing that had not yet been tarnished by the growing hatred between the angels. It was probably the only place that had stayed pure.

Gabriel extended his wings, "You know I would be banished if I did that Azrael. You would be going against your oath as an angel. You must do what you were created for."

Azrael shook her head and furrowing her eyebrows, "I do not want to kill anymore. Please brother, take mercy on me." Time was becoming crucial. Azrael had been called to her mission but instead of doing what she had been told, she ran away into the garden and it wouldn't take long until she was found and forced to do what was demanded of her.

Gabriel looked into Azrael's brown eyes, which were now rimmed with tears, "Okay. I will do it. But I must warn you, the fall will be hard. You will lose your archangel's necklace along with many of your abilities. You will have no memory of this and you will live among the mundane. But heed my warning, stay away from those who hunt things that should not be looked for. You come across any and it will be the end of you." His words confused her but she had no times to reply when Gabriel touched her forehead and a blinding light came from within his palm.

Azrael had vanished once the pure white light finally diminished. "What have you done Gabriel?" Castiel appeared behind him, eyes widened. Gabriel turned to the other angel, "I have done what was right. Azrael wanted no part in this and I gave her what she most desired." Castiel closed the space between them, "That was not for you to decide."

"And who are you to say what is right? Are you really going to let Azrael be forced into doing something she no longer wishes?" Gabriel's voice became louder. Dark clouds began to form in the skies above the garden, lighting and thunder creating a symphony of lights and sound.

Castiel lifted his head, he knew that the darkness of this new found hatred was beginning to spread and it was now darkening what was the only good left in heaven. "You must understand that Azrael is the only hope we had left in defeating Lucifer. Micheal is no longer of any use to us." Castiel explained more softly.

Gabriel threw his head back and laughed, "Please, you should know Azrael. She loved Lucifer as well and was left broken when he was banished. She would never want to go against her own brothers. She did not want to choose a side. You must at least respect her decision."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, "And let Lucifer destroy what he most hated and what father wanted us to protect?"

"Father no longer cares, Castiel. He proved that when he left us." Gabriel growled. The storms above the garden became more intense by each harsh word.

"Azrael can't stay hidden forever. She will be found." Castiel warned.

With a grim look on his face and a clenched jaw, Gabriel reached up to his neck and ripped off the chain that was made of heavenly matter, his archangel's necklace. "Then have fun without me brother. I no longer wish to side with any of you. I will now side with Azrael. And God help me, I will protect her." Without warning the garden burst into flames as Gabriel disappeared. The one thing that had been pure in heaven was left to burn, just like the hatred between the angels.

Castiel would not stop at that. _I will find her. _He thought to himself as he flew away from the garden.

**Not long but this is a prologue to the story! REVIEW!**


End file.
